


PODFIC - ACG OT3 (Written by Annathehank)

by Julibellule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Aziraphale, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), divided by chapters, first time gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: On his journey to discover more about human life, Gabriel pops in on Aziraphale and Crowley. Unfortunately, he does so while they're having sex. Aziraphale and Crowley, welcome them into their relationship.From Annathehank's fanfiction seriesA/C/G ot3
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dropping in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776004) by [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank). 



> One of my favorite. I had to record myself reading it. Just because I badly wanted a podfic made for this one. Still in my first podfic tries. I hope I am getting better after each one I do. Please excuse my French!
> 
> I will be posting the other stories of this fanfiction series in different chapters. So, more to come! Enjoy!!

**[Download or listen to Part 01 to 05 of the ACG OT3 Series](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wzJNvUNpwtBou5iEUKP_YPjvD92WAb5d/view?usp=sharing)** _1:48:28 - Rated E_

Or download or listen to each Part individually : 

**[Download or listen to Part 01 (Dropping In)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1soCyF9Dfdeo7edUpy7S4CvPaCHFXKSu4/view?usp=sharing)** _18:53 - Rated E_

**[Download or listen to Part 02 (Round Two)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dNASGNo-Lp28IuhsJV-cR4yoAx_LyKbI/view?usp=sharing)** _32:09 - Rated E_

**[Download or listen to Part 03 (Carnival Fun Times)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1de0QHIkM-98FkzvzFdSQvlG56T7U1DwJ/view?usp=sharing)** _18:37 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Part 04 (Stay)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H23xVtrrFQWq6iVQGuRrZN3RLietiEyG/view?usp=sharing)** _13:41 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Part 05 (Teachings)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18nw-X3njM7b_2V6cjtlkTD5btwIX_L3E/view?usp=sharing)** _26:57 - Rated E_

Click on the Next Chapter to download or listen to Part 06 to 08...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by AnnaTheHank's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathehank) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [I Wish You Were Here, by Joe_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19M-tTFa72jn4OqsEbbOARGdmNd0bLxSD/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

**[Download or listen to Part 06 to 08 of the ACG OT3 Series](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1v7F7wbom8hwGBLgQi9_l4ulM8Rzy6h-6/view?usp=sharing)** _1:27:55 - Rated E_

Or download or listen to each Part individually : 

**[Download or listen to Part 06 (Nightmares)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZYOkiuZK501bY-rxemShU2T2FHSJdyZ4/view?usp=sharing)** _31:11 - Rated T_

**[Download or listen to Part 07 (Trust)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Os5brVjnUX0ejUjBGa3rxM-K2VRkDgp5/view?usp=sharing)** _25:36 - Rated E_

**[Download or listen to Part 08 (This Thing Called Love)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xWhuJHCk4eoERIQxMqkFlm4b-kLMU9Gw/view?usp=sharing)** _32:24 - Rated K_

Click on the Next Chapter to download or listen to Part 09 to 11...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by AnnaTheHank's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathehank) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [I Wish You Were Here, by Jo_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19M-tTFa72jn4OqsEbbOARGdmNd0bLxSD/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

**[Download or listen to Part 09 to 11 of the ACG OT3 Series](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jwBrIp879hlChcV2UfAZEoe64bJAwY03/view?usp=sharing)** _1:09:53 - Rated E_

Or download or listen to each Part individually : 

**[Download or listen to Part 09 (An Afternoon Out)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p4Aj66MM6Xl8Hbij2BQfxNb4YXEXJiLD/view?usp=sharing)** _29:35 - Rated T_

**[Download or listen to Part 10 (Making Love, as Strange as it Seems)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12-0AxEvlP20DJlLC6gVbpg6Y-g5eD8wn/view?usp=sharing)** _24:06 - Rated E_

**[Download or listen to Part 11 (Stress Relief)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lTExVpu6IAyGVYHcfq_VKLuY4WoL2PLa/view?usp=sharing)** _17:47 - Rated K_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by AnnaTheHank's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathehank) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [I Wish You Were Here, by Jo_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19M-tTFa72jn4OqsEbbOARGdmNd0bLxSD/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Annathehank for letting me use this wonderful fanfiction to practice my reading out loud skills.
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
